


Holding Back

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Nipple Play, Sub!Dean, Teasing, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: This was written for spnkinkbingo on tumblr and filling out my "Bondage" square





	Holding Back

 

“Oh, Deano, baby.” 

She chuckled as he heard her walk over to stand in front of him. Dean tugged on his restraints but there was no getting out.

“Ah, ah, ah…” She tsked and Dean was sure that she held out her index finger, waving them around like she would when she says this. “You’re not going anywhere, baby. Tonight, you’re mine.” He could hear the satisfaction in her voice. She probably smiles at him, too.

“Looking so good, baby.” He heard the voice next to him now and he felt her fingers trailing along his shoulders, up to his cheeks and then they were in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as she yanked him back, hard. A groan of agony left his lips.

And then her other hand was on his throat, squeezing it lightly as her lips touched his and he opened up for her, just like that. Not that he didn’t have another choice. That, he did. There’s a safe word he could use but he rather not. Because this is all he wanted and more.

The texture of her tongue brushed over his lips before they explored the depths of his mouth and Dean could feel the kiss so intensely shooting through his body, ending at the tip of his dick. He was fully hard. Had been since she secured the last knot and blindfolded him. By now his cock was aching for attention and he doesn’t even know if he will get to come. It’s never dull with her, really. Whatever will happen, he’s ready.

Her hand that was on his throat, trailed down his body, pinching his nipples and he arched back, huffing hot hair into her mouth and he could feel her smirking into the kiss. She didn’t stop though, pinching and twirling at his nipple until they were raw. 

She then walked to the front and he could feel her kneeling down. And then her wet tongue was on the nipple, one by one, soothing the pain that she caused. 

His dick was twitching uncontrollably now and he could feel her stomach rubbing against it. He had to bite down his lips because he was not allowed to cum but her rubbing against him was already enough and if he’s not paying attention, he’d coat her with his spunk. It’s something he would like to avoid because he doesn’t know if he would be able to take another punishment tonight.

He could feel her coming up again and then her legs are on either side of him. She laid his cock flat against his stomach and began to grind on it, spreading her puffed up and slick pussy lips on his rock hard cock and mixing it up with his pre cum. 

All Dean could hear was sound of slick skin and all he could feel was her hot slick heat grinding on him and the sweetest of moans that left her parted lips. Fuck, he would have given everything to be able to see her now. See how her wet folds are moving up and down his shaft.

She kissed him, soft, before she whispered low “Remember, you’re not supposed to cum.” 

And Dean remembers, it’s branded on his mind but it’s so, so hard not to. And when he felt like a waterfall began to surge down his body, ending at his toes and he had them curled up, he was trying to withstand it at his best but Dean don’t think that he can because there’s a tickle that runs up his body from his toes and then he’s so far gone already, he didn’t know how to go back anymore.

Before Dean knew it, she slipped his pulsing cock into the heat of her core and fuck Dean was trembling, his hands tugging at his restraint and he wanted to scream. Tell her to get off because he’d blow any second but she just stays on him and then the feeling is too intense and he’s trying to hold back and he thinks he’s going to pass out.

She could feel it, Dean was sure of that because she got off him in time and Dean was panting hard. His dick is leaking by now and fuck, he really doesn’t know how long he’s going to last because according to her, “The fun has just started.” 


End file.
